Victorious of the dead
by milesdog3
Summary: This is a story of the girls from Victorious and how they deal with the zombie apocalypse. Idea came to me in a dream. I Suck at summaries


I got this idea from a dream I had 2 weeks ago.

Tori's pov

In this moment right now I was having my right ear yelled out. Why? Because Jade and Marissa decided to argue about which horror movie was better The Scissoring or Or Nightmare on 12th street. I personally didn't enjoy horror movies, which is why I found this conversation to be meaningless. This horrible yelling is only made worse because we are crammed in a mini van.

"Can you guys please stop arguing?" Cat spoke softly towards Jade.

"No." They both spoke sternly making Cat pout.

"Can you at least stop murdering my ear?" I asked trying to get my head away from Jade's general vacinaty.

"Can you at least shut the hell up?" They snapped at me. I huffed in aggravation and rested my head on Cat's shoulder, causing her to giggle and pet my head like I was a dog. I relaxed into her. The Van suddenly stopped short and since I had on no seatbelt I lurched forward accidentally head butting Marissa.

I groaned in pain when I heard Serah, the girl who was driving yell."Shut up!"

Serah was a no bull shit type of girl, she had very light, almost golden eyes. Her hair was Black and wavy. She had her hair in a high ponytail that always had curled ends. Her cheerleading uniform hugged her curves in all the right places. I looked on as she scolded the two arguing girls.

Marissa had black hair and piercing blue eyes, almost as piercing as Jade's emerald greens.

"If you to don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to shove my foot so far up your asses you won't walk straight for a month!" Both girls immediately shut their mouths, knowing Serah she'd definitely keep that promise.

I laughed at the look on both of their faces."That goes for you to Tori." Serah sent a glare in my direction. Cat giggled at everyone.

"Why didn't you yell at Cat?!" I spoke at the unfairness.

"Because I like her purple giraffe." She turned back to the wheel like what she said was a normal reply. I was sitting there thinking 'what in the fuck'. Then something popped into my head.

"His name is Mr Purple..." I spoke my thoughts unconsciously, only just realizing what I said.

"Yay, you remembered his name!" Cat said in her usual over excited tone. She squeezed me tightly in a hug. Wow she's stronger than she looks. I grinned none the less.

Serah finally stopped the van in front of the school."Get out." Was all she said before shutting off the car and opening her door to exit.

We all followed suit Marissa and Jade decided to argue quietly this time. Trying hard not to let Serah hear. Cat was happily skipping along as usual and I took long strides to keep at the same pace as everyone else. We walked into the double doors on the right side of the building, through the hallway of glass, columns, and other students.

We walked to a small hallway that lead to an open opening in the middle of the school. It was where the girls would get extra practice.

They walked through the clear glass door and began. I watched as they preformed a series of difficult and intricate flips.

For some reason I got a bad feeling and felt the need to interrupt them. I walked over and grabbed Cat's wrist pulling her out in the middle of whatever that move was.

"What the hell Tori, what the fuck are you doing?!" Jade screamed.

To be honest, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. But I had a bad feeling for some reason, and I just had the urge to act upon it.

"Tori, what are you doing?" Cat asked tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy. The bell suddenly rang saving me from having to answer.

We walked back to the set of double doors when Marissa spoke up."I forgot my purse in the car."

"And?" Said Serah.

"Can you come with me to get it?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I asked nicely now come on!" Serah stared at her with a blank expression.

Marissa started to walk and Serah continued to stand there.

"Hurry up, you have the keys!" Why did she not just take the keys? Serah said she would see us in class. We all nodded.

We turned to the set of double doors and I saw everyone looking down the hall. What was happening in their? I saw a girl come down the hall with a chunk of her neck missing, gushing blood.

What the fuck happened?! She collapsed to the floor and everyone wore a horrified expressions. But the moment that. Girl started to get back up, I was ready to get the fuck out. She just had her jugular ripped out no fucking way she is alive after that!

The girls looked at the scared look on my face then looked in the direction I was looking. Their eyes widened.

I grabbed them both by the wrists and hauled all kinds of ass. I didn't know what the fuck was happening and I didn't want to find out. I wasn't gonna be like those stupid fucks in the movies who wait till the last second to run.

I saw Marissa and Serah closing the doors and screamed."Get in the fucking car!"

They looked at me with confused looks."What? The fuck are you talking about!?" At that moment we heard a heart wrenching scream. Marissa looked at me with a scared look.

"What the fuck was that?!" Her voice trembled.

"Exactly what the fuck it sounded like, now please get in the fucking vehicle!" I begged shoving her back into the car.

Serah looked back to make sure everyone was in and then sped off as fast as possible.

"So will you fucking explain?" Serah growled though I could tell it was from the fear of her uncertainty on the situation.

"This girl...she came down the hall...missing...the whole right side of her neck." I spoke my voice failing me.

"She bled out in the hallway and fell in front of everyone." I continued.

"Then... I don't know what the hell I saw after that."

"Just say it!" Serah screamed her voice said anger, but her eyes yelled fear.

"She...g-got back up. And then I pulled Jade and Cat and ran to get them back in the car.

"That's..." She couldn't speak further because we smashed into a man on the surprisingly empty road. Where the fuck was everyone?

She slammed on the breaks as he rolled over the hood of the car.

Marissa freaked and rushed out of the car to check on him. I followed just for her safety.

She bent next to him to check his injuries. He was laying flat on his stomach face toward the pavement. I looked at him to survey the external damages. He had both shoulders dislocated. I noticed he was missing his ring finger.

I thought that maybe he had it amputated for whatever reason. But no, that was wrong to this was fresh and the wound was slanted like it was cut at an angle. No doctor would cut it slanted that way.

Blood oozed from the wound and I could she the crushed bone of his finger. I saw Marissa shake him to see if he was conscious.

No response.

I heard him groan,then I saw him move. Okay time to get back in the car. That is the same way the girl moved before she got up.

"Sir,Sir,are you awake?" There was a momentary pause, before he lunged at Marissa. She struggled and fought against him. I kicked him hard in the ribs making him fall on his side.

I grabbed Marissa and pulled her behind me. "Thats not a man anymore."

I pulled out my pocket knife I always carried around and flipped it open. It growled and got back up, trying to get to me this time. My back slammed against the back window of the car, holding it back as it snapped at me attempting to bite me anywhere.

I glanced momentarily into the window and seeing the fearful look of all the girls. I yanked my wrist from his grip and stabbed him in the temple. Its dead eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground.

I was hyperventilating and my adrenaline was going crazy. I looked down and saw my knife stuck in his head.

I placed my foot on his cheek and yanked it out closing it and placing it back in my pocket. Serah, Jade and Cat got out to check on me.

Jade and Serah looked at me with shock and Cat has tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried."Tori, are you okay?! I thought you were gonna get hurt!"

Marissa broke down crying as Jade and Serah to comforted her.

I didn't hug Cat back. I didn't want to get any blood on her. She pulled back looking at me with more tears that threatened to spill.

"Why won't you hug me back?" She asked her voice quivering and fearful.

"I don't want you to get dirty." I said looking into her dark chocolate brown eyes. She stays silent but didn't release me.

"Hey, we gotta get outta here guys, let's go." They looked at me with surprise.

"I'll drive if you want, but we have to go now." I continued. They looked at me surprised, but nodded.

I walked to the drivers seat. But Jade stopped me."I'll drive, you've done enough." She spoke softly I smiled at her and got in the back next to Cat. Serah was comforting Marissa in the row of seats behind us.

Cat snuggled my side and rested her hand on my abdomen." Hold me." She spoke softly. I wrapped my arms around her waist as Jade continued to drive.

What the hell happened? We don't know. How the hell it happened? I can't tell you that either. But I know one thing, I'm protecting these girls with my life.

**Soo, what did you think? Should I keep this going? Like I said this was a dream I had so I decide to turn it into a story. What do you think? As always all criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
